Desperate Hours
by roguedoll
Summary: Lady Jaye's Cover is blown. She has to save her self, plus figure out which Flint is which. Ok story is complete YEAH!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fan fiction please be kind.  
  
Disclaimer: Hasbro owns this not I  
  
Chapter 1  
  
13:00 hours Paris, France  
  
She ran hard and fast. It was a failure. The mission was a scrub. God she had been sold out. They were making her pay. She had declined them. Nobody declined them. She thought she was safe. She ran into a crowd of tourist. She knew they were at her heals. Running into a restaurant she made her way to a bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she knew here mother wouldn't recognize her. That's why she was the best. Well, girl, get your self out of this she thought. With shaking hand she picked up her cell phone dialing a number  
  
"Victoria's Secret." The voice on the phone stated. Normally she would laugh at the absurdity at that answer. Not today.  
  
"Bra's and Panties Please."  
  
She heard a beep. The beep was a signal that the line was clear. Hurry, Hurry.   
  
"Flint here."  
  
Six words that's all that it takes but she summed it up in four. "Mission Scrubbed. Love You." Click  
  
With that Shaking hands She took the phone and threw it in the trash. Looking out the door seeing that it was clear she made her way to the closes pharmacy.  
  
13:10 hours General Hawks Office GI Joe Headquarters  
  
General hawk was getting frustrated. There was a traitor in their midst and he had no idea who it was. Oh, he had Joes in Cobras leaders and sure, he had cobra members infiltrate his men. However, this was ridicules. For the past two weeks, every mission that he sent a Joe on was a scrub. He was so busy that he didn't see His third in command walk in. "Hawk we got a problem."  
  
"Yeah we do if you're able to sneak up on me like that."  
  
"No sir, Lady Jaye's mission was scrubbed. The rest of the team is on the way home. They have some info but to draw fire away from them Jaye went Solo."  
  
"Do you have a signal?"  
  
"Yes sir. I know she's probably tossed it. But I do know she is probably staying within a five mile radius."  
  
"Flint get Snake-Eyes and Scarlett. Bloody Hell, take who ever you need. Get her out of there."  
  
Beachhead walked in interjected. "Do you think sending Flint in there is wise sir he is to close to the situation?"  
  
Hawk went to a filing cabinet and pulled out a picture. Handing it to Beachhead. She was a pretty Blonde with blue eyes she looked to be about 18 years old. It was a surveillance photo. The girl in the picture was wearing nothing more than a bikini. "Who is that?"  
  
Beachhead looked at Hawk he was stumbled. Shaking his head. Hawk took the photo and handed it to Flint. "Flint?" Beachhead watched as Flint looked at the picture. Not just, noticing the pretty girl but looking at every detail. It took him two seconds. "Lady Jaye." Flint stated.  
  
"How do you know it was Lady Jaye?"  
  
"The stance. The brown birthmark on her back gives he away. Just in case."  
  
"So Beachhead I really don't think Flint's to close. One this is serious. Jaye will drag herself so deep she wont be found. Two) if you or Duke go down there she might turn tail and disappear and you'd never know. I need some one she'll trust. Booth of you dismissed." As Flint turn to leave to gather his team Hawk called to him. "This is the reason I always turned my head with you two. Now get her out of there solider, because I'm pretty sure she's in deep shit." 


	2. 

Chapter Two  
  
19:00 Hours Paris, France  
  
He saw her the minute she walked out of the seedy hotel. Black Hair that fell to her waist. She was dress like every gutter punk in this parts. Tight skirt tight corset that pushed her breasts up to her chin, fish net stockings and a pair of vicious gladiator boots. She seemed to be about 18 or 19. He approached her. Her make up was all black kohl out line her eyes black lipstick adorned her lips. Her jewelry was a spiked dog collar around her neck. A ring through her lip, one through her eye brow. Oh he like what he saw. Very much so. Buzzer and Blowtorch liked what they saw. "If you know what's best for you." Not finishing he went closer to her. "Hello."  
  
She jumped dropping her key to the hotel room. She looked at him wirily. "I'm sorry did I scare you."  
  
"No English." She said in a heavy French accent.  
  
Switching to French, he said, "Good thing I know French."  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"What are you doing to night?"  
  
"I am not working if that is what you want."  
  
"No, see me and my friends are going to the club down the road. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"Dinner? Dancing?"  
  
She looked at him strangely.  
  
"When was the last time you ate?"  
  
He was breaking her down. Hum, have a few drinks in this girl get her nice and drunk and he'd have some fun with her. Maybe even get her to sign up with Cobra if she was good enough in bed.  
  
"Sure what harm could it be." to you she added  
  
  
  
19:05 over Paris, France  
  
"We're about to land Flint." Wild Bill called back to the Warrant Officer.  
  
"Okay listen up people." Flint shouted. "Twenty-four hours regular procedure with any Joe undercover operative. She's MIA. The team packs up and goes home."  
  
"Flint your joking right?" Scarlett asked leaning in closer to her lover Snake-Eyes.  
  
"No, Scarlett. After twenty-four hours. You, Snake-Eyes, Storm Shadow and Stalker pack-up."  
  
"What about you?" Stalker asked.  
  
He turned away from the group. He felt Snake-Eyes stare bore him in the back. "You would do the same Snake-Eyes."  
  
"What about you Flint." Stalker asked again.  
  
Scarlett up until that point had always thought that what was between Lady Jaye and Flint at times was very one sided that to Flint she was someone to past the time away. However, now, she knew that this career military man loved Lady Jaye. For he was willing to throw it all away.  
  
"If we can not find Lady Jaye in Twenty-Four hours. I go AWOL. I'll find her alone."  
  
"Like Hell you will." Storm Shadow interjected. "In twenty-four hours. She'll be home safe and sound in your bed. If not we all be AWOL." 


	3. 

Chapter 3  
He looked at them stunned. "Don't try to talk us out of this either. Lady Jaye isn't the only one with a little Scottish stubbornness." Scarlett told Flint. Giving him the patented Lady Jaye stare down. "Come on Scarlett, you're all Irish. We all know that." Flint said.   
"I wasn't talking about me Flint. I was talking about Snake-Eyes." Scarlett said with a smirk. Then she soften placing a hand on Flint's solder. "We're in this together. We'll get her out together."  
He smiled at her. "Thanks Scarlett."  
"So where do we start?"  
"The Hotel the team was staying at."  
"Man that's the first place they'll look." Stalker interjected  
"Then that's the second place she'll go."  
  
The Garrison 19:20  
He sat there in his chair. It was leather and oh how he liked leather. He was disappointed that the girl didn't take his offer. She would have made a good officer. Once he got rid of that sense of duty and right and wrong. But she was dead now. Yet again he had to lose a perfect good agent because they liked where they were. They thought that they were rightous on the side of angles yada yada yada. How boring.   
His phone rang. "Speak." He said in a cold and calculating voice.  
"The little birdie flew the coup."   
"How? Never mind I don't want to know about your incompetence. What happened?"  
"The disks that they were suppose to get. We leaked the information to Cobra like requested. They were waiting for the Joe team and opened fire. We had a clear shoot of her. But she got heroic. Running off to draw cobra fire away from the other Joes so they could escape."  
"Why didn't you follow her?"  
"We did but we lost her it's like she disappeared."  
"Find her. Kill her."  
"Sir you have no idea what were are up against. I tell you the rumors I've heard from our agents. She's not human, She can blend anywhere, be anyone. They say she's deadly. Can kill with her bare hand if need be."  
"Believe me agent I do know what we are up against." Oh he was losing his temper. This woman was getting on his nerves. "Just fucking kill her already." Now he made him do it she made him lose his temper. He must calm down how could one little witch get under his skin? The others hadn't. They had died quietly. She shouldn't have turned him down. Ah but things were getting boring. "If you can't kill her. Kill her family maybe that will flush her out."  
"But sir..."  
"No buts...Kill her, her family, and her boyfriend. I don't care I want the bitch dead and I want to hold her heart in my hands. Understand? If you can't you'll be buried right along with her."  
  
19:30 The Viper Pit Paris, France  
The Music was loud and ruckus. Just the way he liked it. That is one of the reasons he was so good at what he does. The music he actually liked it. The heard driving beat was a balm to his soul. Ordering a beer from the bar he scanned the room. The Dreadnocks were in rare form tonight. Thrasher was high off of some designer drug, sitting in the corner mumbling about how someone was going to get him. Buzzer and Blowtorch were harassing some young woman. But what caught his eye was Zartan. Better yet the woman sitting in the corner with Zartan. A black hair Goth beauty tatted and pierced she was a looker. She possesed a body that just said, well believe it or not he was a gentleman and would try not to think those thoughts. But that girl was hot. Taking a second look he groaned. A blonde waitress had come to serve the girl and Zartan. The waitress didn't like something the black haired beauty said to Zartan. Though Zartan found it amusing. The waitress dumped the entire contents of her tray on the black haired girl's lab.  
Causing the girl jumped up. Graceful like a cat she moved. The waitress said something in her ear the girl flinched. The black hair girl reared back and threw a wicked haymaker that landed squarely on the waitresses jaw. That was all it took for the miscreants to join in the fun. "Bar Fight!" Somebody yelled. He had heard rumors about this girl. She was standing and facing off with some two hundred pound punker. 


	4. 

Note: Okay if you are a fan of the European action force I'm about to rattle your world. Basically action force exits but its not the same operatives i.e. it's not the European versions of Flint, Lady Jaye ect.... They are different operatives.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Walking closer he noticed sudden nuances that didn't fit in. As the punk rocker made his way to the goth chick, she hit him with a high kick that was not Amazon's style. Though Amazon style was similar and just as deadly there was more finesse to this move. He watched as the big boy get really pissed and send a haymaker her way. Dropping down to the she ducked the blow and sent a kick right to his shin. He heard a snap. The overweight rocker fell to his knees clutching his broken shin. Now he knew that wasn't Amazon that move was a patented more by one woman. Making his way to her. He kept thinking to him self over and over Shit, Shit, and Shit. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Zartan was busy dealing with the crazed strung out Thrasher. Looking back to the girl, she was facing off with Buzzer. He knew she could take him and the knife. But.... He should turn around.... He would hate him self if he didn't... His mission was too important... But damnit she was too important to him... He had enough information of the Cobra stations her in France. Also some info on another group that might pose a problem for the Joes. Walking to her in two long strides. He threw her over his shoulder. "Sorry Buzzer, my mum would kill me if you hurt my sis."  
  
"Aw, come on Thunder a little bit of play." Buzzer was taken aback by the look in Thunder's eye. When those words had left his mouth. "All right gov if you two are into that kinda stuff." Buzzer said a he watched Thunder walk into the alley with a squirming prostitute over his shouldier. "Funny I thought she was French." He thought to himself.  
  
20:00  
  
"Why do we always get the fun jobs?"  
  
"Because, You two are good at what do and this falls under that category."  
  
Scarlett looks at Flint and held an urge to stick her tongue out at him. He handing her a comm link. "Okay you two keep it short and simple go up there get Jayes Laptop and get out. Got it?"  
  
"Loud and clear."  
  
Scarlett noticed once she got up to the hotel room, that they had had visitors. The room was in shambles. Every thing was turn about. "They have had company."  
  
"Cobra?"  
  
"Naw, this is neater. Looks like it was professionals."  
  
Scarlett looked around spoting two laptops both had been completely smashed. "No go Flint, both Mainframe and Jayes laptops are destroyed."  
  
"That's okay Jayes laptop is the thicker of the two. Open up the battery pack."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Take out the battery. One you do that there should be a false bottom. A latch will be on the side open it up. Reach in a pull the documents out. They should be passports. How many is there?"  
  
Scarlett took them out and counted them. "Thirteen."  
  
"Okay get out of there."  
  
Scarlett turned to tell Snakes it was time to go. She saw him motioning to he to one of the bedrooms. Following him she saw two crimson guards laying on the floor their sightless eyes not know what hit them. Snakes this was a clean death these guards had no idea what hit them. Who did this?" She felt Snake-Eyes stiffen beside her. Following his eyesight she looked at what he saw a pack of C2 with a time that was going off in five seconds. She felt the heat of the explosion. She felt Snake-Eyes uses his body to cover hers. She felt blackness, but before that, she could have sworn she felt arms taking her to safety.  
  
The Garrison 20:08  
  
"Talk you had better have good news."  
  
"Agent Monroe is dead."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Bar fight looks like she made contact with the Joe. The Joe took her out. Causing a bar fight in a known Cobra establishment. Agent Monroe, was an unlucky victim of the fight."  
  
"What have you found out?"  
  
"All her know alias are accounted for thirteen passports. Took two Joe out in the process with a trap set for Jaye. They're crispy crawlers by now."  
  
"Which Joes?"  
  
"Scarlett and Snake-Eyes."  
  
That pounding headache was coming back. Morons. Incompetents. These were trained solders and they were doing no better than Cobra. Now he knew why Cobra Commander was a raving lunatic. "All I ask is that you kill one bloody GI Bitch. How hard is that? Now you say that you killed two Joe operatives. That fine if it was someone else besides Snake-eyes and Scarlett but don't you know that history is destined to repeat it self? One word, One place.... Grenada."  
  
tbc (Don't shoot me yet if you haven't figured it out.) 


	5. 

Chapter 5  
  
Behind the Viper Pit  
  
The woman draped over his shoulder was quiet that was a bad sign. He had to get her out of here. He also knew her well enough that when she was quiet you'd better keep an eye on her. He didn't know which was worse the deadly silence or the heat that cause her to curse in all most any language imaginable. Thinking to him self, he figured that silence was worse. Looking around he was far enough away from the Viper Pit that nobody would notice them, but he still had a vintage point that he could see the comings and goings. He threw her down on the concrete. Though he felt bad about it, it was a good thing. She was up and ready, wielding a deadly knife. Jaye, you really need to learn to assess a situation before you attack he thought to him self.  
  
She was not having this, she had been chased down, hunted like an animal and dammit her lip hurt. Now this wannabe dreadnock had slung her over his shoulder trying to act like the hero. She snapped. It happens to the best. She was in a no win situation. Why not speed up the inevitable death? It would be nice about right now. So she attacked with a knife that she had "borrowed" from Zartan. Not like, she expected to succeed. She was tired and hungry. She was also mad. That didn't make a good combo. She had been taught that too many times and hell, she forgot it twice as many times. But, this English bozo dreadnock deserved it. Rushing him was easy. He had her disarmed in a second. She went to deck him a nice haymaker, hey she'd fallen a guy about the same size one. He caught her arm easily. "One time, you only aloud one time. I deserved it then." She stared in his eyes familiar eyes. "But don't think I'll ever let you get away with that again."  
  
Her mind reeled. It can't be. Who is he? What the hell is going on? All the questions went unanswered because an explosion ripped through the night sky.  
  
  
  
20:30  
  
They walked a mile away from the explosion like good little solders. However, something wasn't right. He never really liked Flint, but grudgingly, he respected him. He always backed any thing he said. Sure, he understood the need to get away from the hotel. Snake-Eyes and Scarlett were in there, though. He wanted to shout and scream. Something just didn't add up. He noticed they were on a deserted street. Except for one, a French whore made her way to them. He knew she wasn't alone. Her pimp was around here somewhere but what made him nervous was he couldn't see him. He felt him but he couldn't see him. He watched the whore. She made her way to him. He should move but for some reason her, drunken moves entranced him. Oh, he was ready for a strike. She slammed right into him. "Excuse me." She said in French looking up at him as if assessing a potential John. She whispered in his ear, gone was the French accent. Replaced was a soft aristocratic accent with a touch a provincial Irish. "Your in devil's hand. Do not let him drop you. It is time that we have a nice family reunion do you not agree."  
  
Flint started screaming at the whore. "Get out of here."  
  
"One hour. Check your pocket." She finished then she continued to walk down the street. Singing a raunchy French Love song off key. 


	6. 

Chapter 6  
  
20:15  
  
They ran through the crowded streets of Paris towards the hotel. People kept getting in her way. Hadn't she run like this earlier today? At least she's not in a linen suit. She had to stop the tight skirt that had seemed a good idea just two hours ago was hampering her run. He turned as if intuned to her thoughts and made his way to her. Pulling out his knife, she wondered fleetingly if it was the end. Getting on his knee, he took the fabric of the skirt. Cutting a long slit up the side. Something about it was strangely erotic. As if sensing her thoughts "Later." He growled. "Lets go."  
  
It took them about a minute and they reached the Hotel. "What the hell is going on?" He whispered in her ear. She followed to the spot he was glaring. There stood Stalker, Flint, and Storm Shadow dressed in civilian clothing. She could tell that he had a com-link. "Who the hell is that I know it's not me."  
  
"I don't doubt that he isn't you." She quipped  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
"Oh I trust Flint. I just haven't decided if you're him or not. However, I know one thing. That's not Flint."  
  
He leaned in close whispering in her ear. "So how do you know that's not Flint?"  
  
"The pants. Flint hates pleats."  
  
20:45  
  
The Garrison  
  
"She made contact."  
  
"So she's dead."  
  
"Well not exactly. I have a feeling ."  
  
"I don't pay you for your feelings I pay you to do your job now kill the girl."  
  
"Yes Sir.'  
  
He was getting frustrated. If it was going to be this hard, "Listen scratch that. I'll do it my self it will be more enjoyable."  
  
"Yes sir." Said the voice over the phone  
  
"Better yet kill the two remaining Joes."  
  
Paris in springtime he always wanted to go.  
  
20:50  
  
She felt silent hands trying to soothe her the nightmare was real. The flames licking her skin, the heat caressing her. She felt silent hands pull her out. She felt silent hands sooth her blisters. She felt silent hand cool to the touch comfort her. She felt the nightmare all over again. She smelled the burning flesh all over again. The choke of agony. The nightmare images until he blissfully knocked her out. She saw the rodder blades get closer about to cut her face. The she felt those silent hands and darkness but not this time those silent hands were calming her beckoning her to them. Gingerly she open her eyes. Her silent love was sitting on the bed seducing her to the world of the living.  
  
(Good evening) he signed.  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
(About an hour)  
  
She tried to get up but her head and stomach violently protested. Causing her to lose her second-class airport mush. What caused her to wonder which was worse it coming up or going down.  
  
"Have they found Jaye?"  
  
(No sweetheart, I don't think they have. Let pray they don't either because I don't think that's Flint.)  
  
"What?"  
  
(I don't know. But who ever that is, they knew that it was a trap. If some old friends hadn't pulled us out, we'd be crispy critters again)  
  
"But, what about Lady Jaye we have to find her."  
  
(Shana, your down and out for the count. Besides, I have a hunch that Jaye will find us.) 


	7. 

Chapter 7  
  
21:20  
  
Storm Shadow and Stalker walked up the long drive. Stalker was amazed at the sheer volume of the house. "If this is a safe house is I'd like to see a not so safe house."  
  
Storm Shadow nodded in agreement. He was amazed that the covert ops specialist had a place like this. Nobody in Cobra knew about it. However, that didn't surprise him as he was finding out increasingly more about the diminutive solider. Stuff as this stopped surprising him. If Cobra's covert operations could do one half as much as this one lone Joe maybe, they could have one up on GI Joe and that was a big maybe.  
  
When they reached the door, the butler opened it before they had a chance to knock. He was an older gentleman probably in his late fifties. His hair was salt and peppered. He wore a tailored suit. The man carried an air of importance about him. What Stalker thought was the stereotypical butler, like Alfred on the classic Batman t.v. shows  
  
. "We've been expecting you. Please gentlemen, follow me." He led them up a winding staircase down a hall to a room on the left. It was huge. With a warm cozy feel. The bed took up most of the room every person in the room could fill the bed and leave room for more. Scarlett was lying in the bed. Snake Eyes was sitting next to her. A semi-cleaned up Lady Jaye was sitting in one of the huge wing back chairs. A dreadnock Version of Flint was to the Left of her. However, the biggest surprise of them all was Hawk, Duke and Beachhead all standing in the room too. Hawk was in the middle of explaining why they were here. "So Doc showed me the files sure enough the DNA didn't match. I'm sorry Jaye I put you all in Danger."  
  
"Don't worry Hawk that why they call it covert ops." Lady Jaye said. "Nobody knows about it." She then turned to Stalker and Storm Shadow. "Glad to see you guys make it."  
  
"Wouldn't miss this for the world. But he's right behind us."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
"Okay Boys and girl, the shows on. Jaye this is your show."  
  
"You know how to pressure a girl, Hawk."  
  
"Yep, by the way Snake-Eyes I want you to restrain Scarlett. The three off us didn't run into a burning building to save your butts, just to have you shot an hour latter."  
  
"I'll be good. I promise." Scarlett swore  
  
"Sure you will. Do you believe her LJ?" Duke asked  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
  
21:25  
  
Down stairs.  
  
"Their in the room upstairs."  
  
"Good, Now make sure they are dead. I want her and my grandson's heart on a platter, James."  
  
"Which one is your grandson?"  
  
"The one under the green Mask."  
  
"The one they call beach head."  
  
"What ever they are calling him nowadays. Just have their hearts and dog tags delivered to me."  
  
With that, the man cloaked in shadows left the room.  
  
21:30  
  
They heard him as he walked in the door. Her and Storm Shadow were crouched at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Allie I'm home." He shouted in what he touch was emptiness. Lady Jaye looked to make sure every one was in position. Behind her was Flint and Beachhead. Down stairs behind the two massive doors on either side of the room, was Duke and Hawk. She knew Snake Eyes was hiding behind an Alcove and Stalker going to try to circle around him. As she watched the fake Flint walked into the entrance a movement caught her eye James, the family butler, was sneaking up behind Duke, not him to. Well it was now or never.  
  
Raising up to her full height of five foot six inches she called to the imposter. "Well that settles it you are definitely an imposter. Flint never calls me Allie."  
  
"That also settles it your dead bitch." With that, he raised his gun. Storm Shadow raced down the steps to stop him. His orders being no matter what get the bad guy. Fake Flint fired. Beachhead slammed into her throwing her down the stairs causing her to land on her stomach and him on top of her. "What now Al?"  
  
"Get the bad guys, Flint. That includes Mr. Super-Spy Matt Burke " 


	8. 

Chapter 8  
  
Turning around Duke saw James coming towards him. It didn't take much to knockout the butler. Just a simple haymaker directed to his face. Bam, the guy was out. Turning he saw that Snake-Eyes, Storm Shadow and Hawk had the fake Flint cornered. Hawk was trying to get some answers the man, but he was shaking from fright.  
  
"Who do you work for?"  
  
"You don't understand he's a powerful man. He'll know if I talk."  
  
"We can protect you if you let us." Hawk said.  
  
"No, he'll kill me. Don't you understand? I'm already dead." This was surreal to Duke, this man that looked like Flint with this voice that got shriller and shriller like a boys. Someone had this man terrified. It wasn't cobra that's for sure, members of Cobra had self preservation first, therefore, most were willing to blab the minute they were captured... But all of a sudden he pulled out a gun and what happened next was such a blur that duke couldn't stop it he just felt the sticky hot blood that splattered on him as the operative killed himself.  
  
They ran up the stairs following dreadnock Flint as he tried to escape. As Lady Jaye raced past Scarlett's room she saw Scarlett coming out with her crossbow. "What do you think your doing?" Lady Jaye asked as Scarlett matched stride with her.  
  
"Helping."  
  
"No you need to be in bed."  
  
"No I'm fine." Scarlett stated and to prove her point she got a wave of dizziness. About collapsing on her knee.  
  
"Yeah you're fine." Jaye told her Sarcasticly.  
  
"I can still shoot straight. Just point me in the direction on the target."  
  
They followed Stalker and Beachhead/Flint to one of the widows walk on top of the house. Matt Burke/Dreadnock Flint was standing in front of them.  
  
"To bad you figured it all out Lady Jaye. We could have had some fun."  
  
"Why Matt? I thought you worked for us. You were one of the good guys."  
  
"Aww, Jaye. The money, even you know that being a good guy spy at times doesn't pay the bills; besides one million dollar to give Cobra information on the Joes isn't bad. Then there is the added bonus of killing you though I'll let you live a little while longer though because I want to see you faces at the end of this game." He said as he took his mask off reveling his true face. Then a helicopter flew in beside the House and Matt Burke jumped in.  
  
Scarlett took aim with her crossbow and shoot getting a direct hit at the side of the Helicopter.  
  
Looking around she noticed Stalker cussing a blue mile. Ticked off that Matt had gotten away. "Hey Jaye if that wasn't flint then Where is Flint?"  
  
"Does this mean that I can take this scratchy Green thing off?"  
  
Lady Jaye just shook her head at that comment. Come on guys. Lets hope they had better Luck down stairs.  
  
"Please Jaye can I take the mask off?"  
  
"Flint stop pushing it. I'll order sushi for dinner."  
  
"If that's Flint, where's Beachhead." Stalker asked.  
  
"Mandatory fishing trip with Alpine and Bazooka." Scarlett interjected  
  
"You were in on it to." Stalker asked "what about you LJ?"  
  
"Unfortunatly, no." Then turning to Flint, "So the whole scrubbing of the mission."  
  
He cut her off Scarlett and Stalker feeling they needed sometime alone walked ahead. "No Jaye. I would never do that to you. You know last week when you were setting out for this mission, I was coming back, and we just missed each other? Well Matt as me came in ten seconds before me. He thought I had been captured by Cobra. When I got there Hawk realized that Matt was a fake and figured that he would send Beachhead off for some R and R whether he like it or not. I step in as Beachhead; nobody noticed a difference because I had this stupid mask on. But, the problem was that he somehow got the files on your mission. What doesn't add up is who did he sell them to?  
  
"I don't know but I know that those people that attacked us was not Cobra. Question number two: Why didn't you come and get me then?"  
  
"We sent Matt but me, hawk and Duke were right behind him. It had to be the top Brass because the only way we could explain our leaving so soon afterward was we were going to meetings in Washington. We didn't want to raise susposion. Now a question for you how did you know it wasn't Cobra that didn't attack you."  
  
Looking at his impishly, she asked him "how do I know it's really you Flint?"  
  
He gave the oh you just know what buttons to push look. "You kill me, Lady." He stated as he leaned down and brushed his lips across hers. It was just for a second but lighting shot through her body and his. He lifted his head up but didn't move back.  
  
"Because I got the disk." She said triumphantly. 


	9. the end

Epilogue  
  
23:58  
  
They had so much work ahead that everyone was cringing, but they had all wanted to start on it right away. Hawk, though, told everyone that had experienced this horrible situation, were all getting some sleep. He didn't want a bunch of burnt out Joes. He sent the disk to mainframe. Had Chuckles start looking into who hired Matt Burke. Then, he had a team looking into the tracking device of the arrow that Scarlett had shoot into the side of the Helicopter. Then he sent everyone to wash-up and go to bed add that's an order so no one would argue. They all had flights tomorrow, Hopeful they'll have answers by then.  
  
So now, he lay there. Watching her sleep. A shiver raced up his spine. A dark thought that he couldn't wash away. No matter how much he tried to deny it he was scared for this woman, his woman. Hawk had pulled him aside as Duke and Stalker were trying to use wire cutters to take the ring out of Jaye's lip. Hawk was concerned because he felt that Jaye's life was in danger. He thought maybe that someone was after her. He asked Flint to give him a run down on Jaye's missions before and after she was a member of GI Joe, when they got back to base. In addition, he wanted information on the group called the Garrison that had offered Jaye a position right before she left for this mission. Then Hawk turned to Flint with a worried look on his face. "Stay close to her like only you can. I'm willing to overlook any misbehavior at this time." Flint knew that Hawk was giving Flint permission to have some 'slumber parties' with Jaye until this all blows over.  
  
She reached out for him in her sleep. He could she her tense slightly. He moved closer to her pulling her sleeping form he knew he wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. He watched as her visage changed to contentment as she embraced him in her sleep. Saying "Mine." He shook his head in wonder tracing her jaw-line thanking god that he had given him such a wonderful gift. The woman beside him he prayed that god would keep her safe.  
  
00:05 the Garrison  
  
He was angry James had just called him and told him about the failures that had happened just mere hours ago. His newest recruit had put a bullet in his head. However, his other two operatives had gotten away. Pity about having to shoot down Burkes helicopter. He was a good agent. To bad, he was dead. But that was the cost oh well.  
  
He new how he was going to kill the woman.Just then a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." He told the person on the other end of the door. He was a big man with a cheery smile.  
  
"Lt. Smyth reporting to duty." He said handing him a manila folder with his duties. He looked through Smyth's Folder very impressive. He thought this one might not be killed so soon as the others.  
  
"Welcome aboard Smyth."  
  
"Thank You General Faireborn." 


End file.
